Como Un Haz De Luna
by Tati Jane Potter
Summary: SongFic OneShot. Hermione embarazada y se lo dirá a Harry de una manera peculiar. H


**Nada me pertenece, todo es de J.K.Rowling T.T**  
**Es mi primer SongFic de Harry y Hermione y la verdad no me gustó como me quedó xD Dejen rr para saber si a ustedes sí (aunque no creo) o si tampoco les gustó como a mi xD La canción es de Diego Torres y es la misma que el título de la historia !  
Tati Jane Potter  
**

* * *

**Como Un Haz De Luna**

Hacía 3 años que habían salido de Hogwarts. La guerra, tan fría y cruel, había terminado con el ahora muerto Lord Voldemort y casi con Harry Potter, pero una vez más, fue " el niño que vivió ", con la única diferencia que desde hace 2 años y medio es su niño. Sí, Harry James Potter es el novio de Hermione, y cuan feliz la llena de alegría poder decirlo, ya que se encuentra muy enamorada de él.

Todo ocurrió de una forma irreal, nunca se imaginó que las cosas así sucederían, pero ya se sabe que la vida trae muchas sorpresas. Desde lo profundo de su corazón se alegraba de que una de ellas fuera que Harry le pidiese noviazgo. No creerían nunca sentir esa felicidad que ella sintió. En un momento se había sentido confundida, por tantas peleas que tenía con Ron, pero poco a poco, mientras la pelea avanzaba, se daba cuenta que su mayor preocupación siempre había sido el bienestar de él, de su amado y actual novio Harry Potter. No niega que se preocupaba un poco por Ron, pero así también lo hacía con Ginny, Luna, y todo el resto de sus amistades.

Recordar ese momento la llenaba de un gose inexplicable.Luego, sin pensarlo dos veces le dió el sí. Ambos lo esperaban, ya que hacía mucho tiempo habían reafirmado su amor, pero lo que vino después...eso.

Eso se queda sin explicaciones, sin motivos de tristeza, sin motivos de razón. Lo puede afirmar con todas las letras, que el hombre al que ama será padre en 8 meses, ya que ella, Hermione Potter está embarazada desde hace un mes.

Se encontraba nerviosa, había preparado todo para darle la noticia, iba a cantársela. Una forma única de decirle eso, no estaba segura de si él querría ser padre ahora, pero ya no había marcha atrás. En exactamente 5 minutos iba a comenzar todo, y descubriría si su amado aceptaría al bebé, o la beba.

El hombre antes mencionado entra a su casa, que está totalmente a oscuras, llama a su esposa , la cual no contesta, por tanto se va hacia el comedor.

Allí, prende una luz, la cual ilumina el centro del lugar. - Con que aquí estás Hermione Potter - dice el chico de gafas, con pelo negro tan alborotado que nadie podría atravesar sin perderse, de unos ojos color esmeralda, heredado de su difunta madre, y el cuerpo mismo del padre, también difunto.

Una música empieza a sonar, por lo visto fue hecho por un conjuro. Harry decide sentarse. Hermione, con micrófono en mano, empieza a cantar.

**Cuando tu llegues a mundo**

**Sera una nueva sensación**

**Como será...**

Hermione no sabía si iba a interpretar sus palabras. Pero ya la cosa había comenzado, no iba a dejar de cantar. Si él la amaba, suponía que iba a interpretar la letra que le había costado escribir. A pesar de haberse enterado hace poco, ya había inventado la canción, por una vez que creyó estarlo pero que al final dio negativo al test.

Harry escuchaba con atención. ¿ Qué intentaba decirle? si él ya estaba en su mundo y ella en el de él. Ya esa sensación había existido, y seguía igual, porque no podía estar dos segundos sin decirle a su castaña querida cuanto la amaba.

**Si sera tarde o temprano**

**A mi ya no me importará**

**Como será...**

La verdad, poco le importaba si nacería en la mañana, o en la tarde, incluso en la noche. Solo quería saber como sería ese momento. Además quería con eso darle más pistas para que lo descubriese solo...

**Serán tus ojos mi esperanza**

**Y mis brazos tu mejor mansión**

Los ojos de un bebé. Para los padres siempre serán la esperanza, ya que ellos son el propio futuro que decidieron forjar. " Además, si nace con los ojos del padre, no cabría duda de la esperanza que traería" pensaba la castaña mientras cantaba.

Harry y Hermione, ella sabía que ambos le habrirían los brazos a su hijo , que siempre estarían para él. Siempre tendría un hogar, un lugar a donde ir, a donde parar.

- No entiendo que es lo que haces - decía en un susurro inaudible Harry.

**Me pregunto como será el día**

**Cuando llegues por fin a mi vida**

**Me pregunto como será, como será tu mirada y la mía**

**Me pregunto como será el día**

**En que pueda abrazarte y cantar**

**Que mi vida al fin se ha iluminado como un haz...**

Ella estaba segura, cuando su bebe nazca todo se iluminará, más de lo que ya estaba.Ese momento llegaría, lo podría tocar, abrazar, amar mucho más de lo que lo hacía en esos instantes, en el que un mensaje de amor era transmitido a su padre para que se diese cuenta de lo que estaba llegando, de lo que pronto estaría entre sus brazos.

**Cuando tu llegues a mundo**

**Me parare en otro lugar**

**Para observar...**

Harry intentaba todavía descrifrarlo, tenía sospechas, pero era imposible. ¿Hermione embarazada¿acaso eso le intentaba decir?. Tenía millones de preguntas, pero todas les daba de respuesta lo mismo : Un bebé. Ante esta posibilidad, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

**Como es posible amar tanto a alguien**

**Y transformar mi corazon en un fragil cristal**

¿En verdad lo que veía era llanto de su parte? Pensaba Hermione mirando a su amado. Su corazón, tan duro como tantos le habían dicho, poco a poco se fue volviendo frágil. Tan frágil como un cristal.

**Seran tus ojos mi esperanza**

**Y mis brazos tu mejor mansion**

En la cara de Harry se podía divisar una enorme sonrisa, lo que le hizo entender a Hermione que ya había comprendido el mensaje. Se acerco a él, y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, apenas en un roze de éstos.

**Me pregunto como sera el dia**

**Cuando llegues por fin a mi vida**

**Me pregunto como sera, como sera tu mirada y la mia**

**Me pregunto como sera el dia**

**En que pueda abrazarte y cantar**

**Que mi vida al fin se ha iluminado como un haz...**

Él, que ya se había aprendido esa parte de la canción por tanta atención que le había dado, empezó a cantar junto a ella, lo que la llenó de alegría. Se entendían, con solo mirarse, con solo verse unos segundos. Ahora ambos tenían un día el cual esperar, y lo hacían con ansias.

**Por un haz de luna sobre el mar...**

**Como un haz de luna sobre el mar**

**Me pregunto como sera el dia**

**Y sera tu mirada y la mia**

**Como sera**

**Me pregunto como sera el dia**

**Sera tu mirada y la mia**

Será su rayo de esperanza, será la persona más amada. Será la vida de ambos en una sola, y lo mejor de ambos, el amor.

Habiendo comprendido todo, Harry se acercó a su castaña. La besó tiernamente, y cuando se hubieron separado le dijo al oído - Felicidades, futura mamá - lo que le sacó una gran sonrisa.

- Felicidades, futuro papá - le dijo ella, y lo abrazo, se acercó a su cara que denotaba una alegría incomparable, reanudando los besos nuevamente.

Ya nadie podría separarlos, se amaban de una manera, parecida a la de James y Lily, con la diferencia de que ellos si pudieron ver crecer a sus hijos.

_**FIN.**__**  
**_


End file.
